1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to blind detection of interference parameters, and more particularly, to blind detection of interference rank information in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A interference channel of a communication system may include inter-cell interference and multi-user interference. Typically, an advanced receiver may exploit interference parameters for its detection. The rank information of interference is one of the parameters that a user equipment (UE) must blindly estimate for its advanced operation. If the rank information is available, other parameters such as precoding indices and modulation orders may be estimated, sequentially.
For a serving signal, the rank information is included in its downlink control information (DCI) format, which is conveyed on a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) region, being encrypted with a unique user identity. Since the user identity is carried via radio resource control (RRC) signaling, each user may blindly decode its own PDCCH at the right position. However, for interference, it is difficult to identify the right position of PDCCH. Thus, many heuristic trials are required to decode interference PDCCH. Accordingly, receiver complexity increases.
Alternatively, blind detection algorithms for interference parameters have been proposed such as joint detection, distance-based, and correlation-based. However, such algorithms are complex and costly to implement.